mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Satan
|Ability= Curse of the False God She carries a curse on her existence, causing any wound she inflicts to hurt twice as bad. At the same time, it will cause any wound inflicted by her to scar and flare up with extreme pain once per day at the same time that the wound was inflicted in the past. It is possible to get this curse undone by other users of demoncraft that outrank hers. Hate Spikes The user can cause spikes to erupt from any surface in a 30-meter radius as long as she can see it. It takes 1 second for the spike to shoot up, during this time a magic circle will appear on the place she is trying to summon one. She can summon up to 5 spikes before it goes on a 3 turn cooldown. Each spike is up to 3 meters long and shoots out at 30m/s, dealing 15kN damage and being able to withstand 15kN. Longinus Longinus, the spear that killed Jesus and the weapon that through the entire history of mankind has been hated by many Christians and even Muslims. It is only fitting that a weapon that bore this many grudges and bathed in the blood of the Lamb of God would end up in the hands of the embodiment of Wrath. In its current stage, the weapon holds only a fraction of its power, adding 15kN to the users striking strength, something that isn’t affected by being wielded by one or two hands. It is also able to be thrown at 60 m/s at 11kN of force(normal throwing rules) with a range of 45 meters as long as she is within this 30 meters she can teleport the weapon back into her right hand. This weapon has a 30kN durability and if broken will take 3 turns to summon again. Only when Longinus is summoned does she take her true form as the weapon acts as both a key and stabilizer. The Curse of the 9th Circle Satan, known to reside in the ninth circle of hell together with the those who committed the greatest sin, the sin of treachery. These sinners are frozen in a lake of ice as Satan watches over them, enjoying their eternal torment. With this ability, she can mark someone as a traitor and slowly sap their strength after consuming their blood. After the mark is placed the wound will start glowing red as black veins will slowly start spreading from there. This ability lowers their speed by 8km/h per turn but at the same time increases her's by the same amount. After their speed reaches Zero they are frozen still for two turns, unable to move or act. Once this turn wears off the target is immune to this curse for one day. If someone moves more than 15 meters away from her this spell ends and they also get the immunity. After the curse is triggered and the target leaves the frozen state, Satan will lose 10km/h per turn of her stolen speed. Archdemon's Vitality The user’s skin has 30kN armour that slowly recharges after not having been hit for 5 turns in the same spot. This armour comes before the natural resistance. Roar, O’ Rage of Mine The sin of Wrath constantly has to suppress the deep anger that gnaws at reasonability, often she is able to stay in control, even while throwing a temper tantrum, but every so often even the sin of Wrath herself becomes a puppet in the hands of the Rage she is shunned for. “For anger slays the foolish man” Passive: After unlocking this ability it is possible for Wrath to Cleanse any emotional effects on her own mind, bringing her back to a calm and reasonable state. This also serves as a resistance to illusions, allowing her to see through those of her own rank. Active: Upon activation, Satan’s sclera turns pitch black as the golden shine of her eyes intensifies. Her entire appearance shifts to become more demonic and more fitting of the title ‘the sin of Wrath’. This ability works around her embracing her identity as Satan the Sin of Wrath while pushing her true name and form away. Normally she isn’t the strongest physical fighter around and relies more on her proficiency in curses and magic to defeat her foes, but the extreme anger she has experienced since coming to the human world triggered this part of her powers to come back first. *Stat increases: **+10kN punching strength **+15kN Biting force **+30kN armour **+30km/h sprint speed **+250kg lifting strength **+Double acceleration **+5 meter jumps **0.15 reaction speed **+1000°C heat resistance **+Longinus transformation Has to remain active for 10 turns after activation Longinus (broken) In this state, the Lance of Longinus will be summoned broken. The shards of the cursed weapon will then quickly break apart and form around her forearms and fingers, forming a pair of deadly claws. The Claws add 10kN to each attack she makes with them. These claws can’t be destroyed, but they also don’t give her any protection. Like Longinus can be throw, these claws also have their little trick called ‘Phantom Pain. This ability allows her to draw blood, even when no wound was delivered. What this entails is that even if your armour protected you, it will feel like you were wounded and a small scratch will appear. Sharpen By running the claws against her armour and therefore shredding 15kN armour from whatever body part she chooses the run them over she can sharpen them with her anger, causing them to gain a 1.25 modifier against armour for one attack. This buff fades the moment she hits something with them. My Wrath Knows No Bounds Satan is able to track targets that she has wounded through walls even. This vision essentially lets her know the position of one of her wounded targets in a 50m radius. Once they leave that radius, they are free from this ‘curse’. |PactCatalyst=For the greatest power one must pay the greatest price. She took the existence of her host as the price for her services. }}